It's A Love Hate Relationship
by Lushyypants9
Summary: So, I used to work for a company called Tameren Technology and my boss invited me to a party and there I met, the gorgeous Tony Stark, I hated him back then. But who knew, that after everything we went through, he was one of the people I love most in the world. What can I say? It's a love hate relationship. RATED M just in case ;)
1. Noah Deveroux

**Hey guys, I don't think I've updated in a while but I'm sorry, I have exams in a few weeks so wish me luck! But anyway, I have recently been watching Iron Man, I have no idea why I haven't before, they are amazing and can't wait for The Avengers 2 they're filming now! Anyways, this idea will not leave me alone, I have literally been writing this in my English class, it's lucky I'm good and not sucking at it right now then really. So, enjoy! Oh and btw Iron Man 3 is my favourite! Robert Downey Jr is amazing and the little boy who plays Harley is adorable :3 it is Harley right?**

* * *

**Chapter one: Prologue**

My name is Noah Deveroux now, this story isn't all about me, however most of it is but this is about how I, Noah Deveroux came to meet the infamous Tony Stark. Now I love Tony, more than anything in the world but a few years ago I couldn't stand to see him anywhere, which was difficult seeing as he was in the news and obviously I happen to live in the same city as him. To make matters worse I used to work for a company named Tameren Technology, we were in constant competition with Stark Enterprises and my boss Charlie Tameren and Tony didn't exactly get along, and I'm just being polite. They were both weapon industries at this time, but obviously the military and other important people such as them always wanted Tony's weapons. Tameren didn't like that. He didn't want to be second, now he wasn't about to go off and kill Tony, unless he hasn't done yet. So you see, my boss Tameren was going to invite me to a party, he needed a date, and me as his assistant thought that I was a good choice. Here's how this happened, it all started when I was designing new weapons in my office, on a computer of course, I mean I knew what I was doing, wether or not I was in a workshop, building them, or using my personal software to design a prototype of them and then getting someone to build it for me. I have kind of always wanted to build them myself, but I've always been too busy. While I was just setting out where abouts the compartments for the missiles should go there was a quiet, little knock on my office door. It opened and in stepped one of the secretary's Lisa, she was so young, poor thing.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Deveroux, but Mr Tameren would like to see you in his office"

"Oh God, he didn't seem mad did he?" I asked nervously.

Lisa giggled at me. "No Miss Deveroux he seemed his usual self" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I pushed my chair backwards and quickly logged out of my computer and hurried to my boss' office. I inhaled once I was just outside the door and loudly knocked on the door.

"Come in my dear." I heard my boss' soft but strong voice through the door. I put on my best smile and walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" My voice wavered slightly, I was nervous that much was obvious even though I had no reason to.

"Yes Miss Deveroux I did." Mr Tameren smiled at me and picked a card off his desk and handed it over to me. "Nothing to worry about my dear, I just wanted to inform you that you shall be joining me tomorrow evening."

"I...What?" I looked down at the card in my hands a gasped. "_Sir_, this is a invitation to Jessica Alba's birthday party!"

Mr Tameren laughed at me again. "Is that a problem?" I stared at my boss bewildered.

"No, I mean this is _weird_ and good..but _weird_..."

"Well, I expect you there by 8:30 Miss Deveroux" I nodded my head vigorously and walked out of the room. Looks like I had a party to get ready for. But little did I know that I was going to meet someone very special to me that night.

* * *

**So, thank you for reading and please review, as I was writing I was actually watching iron man 3 again :) again, thank you**


	2. PARTY OF THE YEAR

**Hey, everyone! So I decided to update early seeing as I'm in PE and have nothing to do because I've finished the course! Yay me! So, anyway, here is the second chapter to my Tony Stark/OC I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review afterwards, as I would love to hear any loves, criticisms and any ideas you have! Feel free! But please no nasty comments and that's slightly…Well it's not very nice to say the least, just say what you would prefer etc. Italics are Noah in the present.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: PARTY OF THE YEAR.**

_So, the second part of my story is when I finally meet my future boyfriend. Me and Tony weren't on exactly good terms, of course, he had no idea who I was until Tameren introduced me to him. Now, this part of the story is a little cliché to say the least, but I guess that's how most stories start out. So here it goes._

I sighed quietly, relaxing my shoulders causing my eyes to close, easing my mind that everything was going to be ok, and that this time I wasn't going to embarrass myself, like the last party I went to. _God_, I wish I could just forget that night at college, I was studying physics, and it was always a hobby of mine and was my favourite subject.

My dress was a dark purple kind of colour that went down to my knees, it had an open back, it was in the shape of a heart and the bottom slightly flowed out a little. My shoes were a sparkly silver bringing out the colour of the dress, and to match my shoes, I wore a little jewellery and a little make-up and I clung to my silver clutch, like my life depended on it.

It took all of my strength, just to take the first few steps into the most beautiful hall that I had ever seen.

"Speaking of, here comes the magnificent lady herself." Tameren held a hand out to me and wrapped it around my waist. If I'm completely honest, this did feel slightly weird, but it's a once in a life time opportunity right? I mean, I could so meet so many famous and amazing people. I smiled at my boss taking in his manly tux he was wearing. Don't get me wrong, Tameren was an attractive man, but I just didn't feel anything towards him, which would be immensely awkward.

My whiskey eyes observed the man that held my boss' attention. I held my eyes towards this man's black, shiny shoes, from his amazingly well fitted suit and tie, to his dark brown eyes that held curiosity, mischievousness and an insane amount of intelligence. My orbs then gazed at his perfect chocolate coloured hair. There is only one person in the world, this could be, not that I didn't know who it was as soon as I looked at him.

"Mr Stark, may I introduce you to my assistant, Noah Deveroux. She's been at my company for…Five years now?" Tameren put his blue eyes on me in question. I nodded in reply, keeping my eyes on Stark.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Deveroux." Tony Stark took my small hand and kissed it slowly, keeping his gorgeous eyes on me, thinking I would skip a heartbeat and blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr Stark." I plastered a fake smile on my sweet face. I know it sounds incredibly stupid if I told you that I couldn't stand Tony Stark, for thinking that he can worm his way into any girls pants, and then warm his way into vulnerable girl's hearts just to break them. I know people call Stark everything and anything but never sweet, romantic or any positive thing I can think of. So, in other word he is a playboy, narcissistic, funny, incredibly gorgeous asshole.

Tony Stark turned back to Tameren and smiled. "Well, Charlie, where have you been hiding this one?" Tameren just laughed. I smiled so far I had crinkled beside my eyes. I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a _long_ night.

There's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! And a question for you would be, do you like the idea of Noah, being the narrator at every start of the chapter? Have a great day! Or night! Depending on where about's you are I guess…And I'm gonna shut up now…Now press that follow and favourite button!


	3. To Regret Or Not To Regret?

**The next chapter to my Iron Man fic, I quite like this chapter to be honest enjoy, and this is rated M for a reason!**

* * *

I gulped down my fifth glass of champagne and sighed, I felt buzzed, but I wanted to get drunk. I could feel his eyes on me. He hasn't stopped staring since Tameren introduced us but now it was starting to get on my nerves. Just as another waiter passed by I grabbed another glass and drank some of it, leaving it half empty.

"That's what your _sixth_ now?"

I sighed hearing his gorgeous voice, I could practically hear his smirk. I turned around and took in his appearance. He looked a bit drunk, but he clearly had a lot of experience.

"Why do you care?" I snapped back.

He smirked and shrugged, and grabbed his own glass of champagne. "Oh I don't. I just don't want a pretty girl to embarrass herself. Especially in front of her boss."

I observed his silently and he lifted his glass and took a sip, still staring at me. There was something about this man, that I just couldn't put my finger on. I was usually good at sussing people out, figuring them out. But why is he so different? I loved that he was completely unpredictable, every guy that I've met is always predictable. A nice dinner, kiss on the cheek, white wine and then taking me back to their place, thinking they could make their way into my pants. But Tony Stark was different. He didn't seem the kind of guy to go to a nice restaurant, order white wine, or a kiss on the cheek for that matter. But there was one thing, he knew he could get into my pants, he's insanely gorgeous, he's incredibly smart, and cocky but I like that about him. We have that in common. We also like to say the first thing that comes into our heads, which in turn tends to get us into trouble. Maybe, I could figure him out some more. But first I needed to get a little bit more drunk.

I finally managed to get to the bar and order something that was bound to get me wasted and Tony wouldn't stop following me, but he seemed to have the same idea. After more than a few glasses of bourbon, I was unfortunately flirting...With Tony...and Tony being Tony was flirting back. Great. I just knew this was going to end in a one night stand, I mean, not that I had a problem with it, any girl wouldn't, especially with Tony but my heart had been broken about six months ago and I wasn't completely over the bastard that broke it. Although...Now that I think about it, Tony would be a very good distraction.

"Are you, flirting with me Miss Deveroux?" Tony smirked.

"I am ashamed to say that I am Mr Stark." I sighed, leaning against my hand.

"Now what's so wrong about that?" He mused.

I gazed into his beautiful eyes and my hand softly stroked his own and he glimpsed down at the motion before looking back into my eyes.

"Because it's mostly going to end in sex."

Tony leaned in slightly closer and he moaned deliciously. "And what is wrong with that? I would be _honoured_ to sleep with a beautiful woman."

I bit my lip and caressed his stubble, gazing at his sinful lips. Lips that have probably had so many woman taste them.

"Because you sleep with women all the time Mr Stark, and I don't want to add me to your list." I whispered.

He stared down at my lips and took in a breath noticing me biting my lower lip.

"Well for some reason, I feel like I'm not going to be able to get you out of my head, and Tony Stark can't have a gorgeous woman in his mind while he's trying to work."

"Mmm, then maybe this, _gorgeous_ woman should think about divulging into Tony Stark's dreams."

Tony inched closer. "Maybe she should." Our lips brushed for a slight second before we pulled back roughly. "Let's get out of here." He whispered huskily.

I nodded eagerly and Tony led me out of the gathering and took me back to his.

* * *

As soon as we stepped through the threshold, Tony shoved me up against the door and kissed me roughly. I moaned into his mouth and grabbed hold of his hair. He lifted me up by my thighs and his hands roamed my ass.

My tounge licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth willingly and both of our tounges sort for dominance.

Trying to get up the stairs was a hell of a task. We fell a couple of times before finally making it to his spacious room. He chucked me onto the bed and growled playfully. I giggled and motioned him with my finger and he jumped on me, kissing my neck sloppily.

"You, Miss Deveroux are something." He groaned in between kisses. I moaned in response and Tony ripped open my dress and threw it across the room, he took my breasts into his hands and squeezed them tightly.

I moaned again before pushing him up and lifting his shirt over his head, giving me a wonderful view of his muscular body. I licked up his chest to his neck and his hands threaded into my locks. He flipped us over quickly before burying his head into my breasts and sucking on the top. I ran my hands through his hair and moaned, throwing my head back.

One of Tony's hands made their way to the back of my bra and unclasped it, throwing it. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, like a newborn baby sucking on their mother's milk. He flipped us back over again before ripping off his trousers and boxers and ran his hand down my curvaceous body. His hand reached my lower region and he rubbed his hand over my mound and I groaned into his mouth. He tugged off my lacy panties and he sucked in a breath, glancing down, he shoved two fingers in my already dripping mound before reaching for my legs and placing them around his waist.

Tony kissed and licked my neck before thrusting his wonderous length into me. He filled me completely and we both groaned in pleasure. He began and slow but rough pace, we were way too drunk to be fucking properly right now.

Throughout most of the night, Tony spent the night in the crook of my neck kissing and sucking it. As we were both reaching our peak, Tony's hand reached down to my region and rubbed it continuously making me gasp. He kissed me harshly as we both reached our orgasm, I screamed into his mouth and he groaned into mine. Tony rode out his orgasm before kissing the top of my breasts and collapsing next to me.

I pulled the sheet up close to my body and turned to him tiredly.

"Are we gonna regret this in the morning?" I whispered.

Tony's eyes were closed but he hummed in agreement. "Probably."

I moved my body next to him and he encircled his arms around me, holding me close. I breathed in his scent and I slowly fell asleep as I listened to his beautiful beating heart and the rhythm of his hand running through my knotted hair.

We were definitely going to regret this in the morning. Stupid alcohol.


	4. FUCK

I groaned as my body woke up regretfully. I held my hand to my head and opened my eyes.

I narrowed my eyebrows as I took in the surroundings I was in.

"Fuck!" I shouted and shot up in bed and swinging back down again. "Shit" I sighed holding my head in pain.

"You probably shouldn't do that."

I sighed and sat up, with the sheets sticking close to me as I stared at the playboy at the foot of the bed.

"Come to gloat?" I tilted my head to side.

"_Gloat?_ I've never heard of such a word." Stark smirked at me and I glared at him.

I started to stand up with the sheets around me as I gathered my clothing.

"Just so you know, I'm not one of your whores that you can call whenever you feel...Bored." I growled.

"I know." He replied.

"Good." I retorted as I scrambled to the bathroom, pushing passed him and slammed the door closed not seeing Stark's grin.

As I excited Stark's building I had stares from everyone, I mean I looked like a fucking mess. My hair was sticking up everywhere and not to mention I had to borrow one of his shirts as he tore my dress in half, luckily I "borrowed" some of peppers bottoms. I didn't even know the girl owned pants.

As I walked through the doors my phone began to ring and I scrambled for it in my purse, trying not to drop it.

"Hello?" I answered holding a hand to my ear.

_"__Noah? Is that you? Where have you been?"_

I stopped walking and faced palmed myself.

"Shit. Rachel, I am so sorry, I was meant to call, I just got...caught up that's all."

I tried to worm my way through the lies.

"You mean you_ were't_ sleeping with Tony Stark?"

I gasped.

I turned round nervously, hoping people weren't listening to my conversation.

"How did you know about that?" I whispered.

"Are you kidding? Noah it's all over the internet."

"You _have_ to be joking. _Are_ you joking?"

"Have a look if you don't believe me."

My phone buzzed with incoming feed.

Noah Devereaux sleeping with the infamous Tony Stark!?

As I read over the headline I saw a very drunk picture of Tony and I at the bar getting all cosy with each other.

"_Oh my God._ How did they even get that picture?" I held the phone back up to my ear.

"I don't know Noah, but you've gotta be careful, people are starting to talk."

"You don't think I know that?"

I glared at the people staring at me.

"Maybe you should just stay in for a couple of days." Lucy replied.

"Lu, you know I can't I've still got tonnes of work to finish." I sighed.

"Well at least come home and have a shower." I heard her playful tone.

"I'm almost home, I'll see you soon."

I hung up and sighed as I scrolled through the feed on my phone. I closed it angrily as I came round the corner to mine and Lucy's apartment.

The past couple weeks have been hectic since the thing with me and Stark, people have begun just letting it slide, although I still get stares in the streets.

But, there was something different about tonight, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it just felt…

Listen to me blubbering on, it's probably nothing, it's most likely me thinking about Lucy's cooking again, she is just awful at it.

But today she said she was cooking me and her a nice, special meal, just for the two of us, I had come back from work and stopped off at the liquor store to grab some wine for us.

I was humming to myself as I dug through my purse to find the keys to the apartment, Lucy had sent me a text saying she had to run to the store. Knowing her she probably forgot an ingredient or something.

As I was putting my keys in the door I heard a crash from the inside.

I froze as I noticed the lock on the door had broken. I stayed outside for a few minutes, I didn't hear anything so I walked in, placing the bag on the counter. I pulled out a draw slowly and found a knife.

I picked it up carefully, noticing the shine in the moonlight. I grasped it firmly as my heart raced.

"Lucy?" I called out.

There was no answer.

"Lucy? Is that you?"

_**SMASH.**_

I jumped and spun around noticing a broken lamp on the wooden floor.

I licked my lips and exhaled.

I went to walk backward to turn around but stopped and my eyes widened as I felt a sharp object at my back.

"_Don't_ move." I heard a male voice.

I tried to take in as much information as I could. Judging where the object was pointing me I could tell the guy was at least 6ft tall.

"Please-

"Shut up!" The guy yelled and poked me in the back with the knife.

"Drop it!" He commanded.

I shook my head.

"Drop it!" He repeated.

I could feel my breathing excel.

I held my right arm out holding the knife and dropped it, creating an echoing sound.

"Where is it?"

I narrowed my brows.

"What?"

The man jabbed me with the knife again.

"Where is the box?"

"_Box_? What box? I don't know what you're talking about!" I tried to plead with the man but he wasn't having any of it.

My breath was coming out in puffs.

I couldn't breathe.

"Please, just let me go!"

"No! Not until you tell me where the Box Of Kelen is."

"The Box of Kelen? Please I have no idea what you're talking about."

The guy was getting seriously pissed off.

He chucked me and I managed to land on the counter but I winded myself in the process.

I coughed and he lifted me up by my hair and I yelled.

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying! I swear I don't know where it is!" I screamed at the man. I stared into his eyes and noticed the terrifying blue. Like the ocean when the waves were crashing against the rocks.

"Don't think this is over Devereaux, I will find out where it is. If you tell anybody about this I swear-

"I won't, I won't, I promise!" I begged for him to let me go.

I gasped as I felt an agonising pain from within.

I looked down painfully to see the knife's hilt protruding out of my stomach.

The man held my shoulder and pulled against the knife causing me to gasp out in pain.

I fell to my knees, holding the wound.

I didn't even notice him leaving.

He left.

Whoever it was left me here to die.

I was not going to die in my own fucking apartment.

I pressed against the wound and winced as I hurried to my phone.

My fingers were shaking as I dialled.

"Miss Devereux, asking for some more-

"Tony!" I gasped.

"Noah!?"

"Tony! Please, help me." I ached everywhere. I don't know why I called Tony Stark of all people.

"Noah? Are you OK? What's going on?"

"Help me, please, Stark, I'm gonna die."

"Don't hang up Noah, stay there you here, I'm coming!"

I tried to whisper something. I couldn't, it was like my breath was beginning to be taken from me. I brang my hand up to my throat to try and get myself to speak, but I couldn't.

The last thing I heard were sirens in the distance.


End file.
